The invention relates generally to power generation and the efficient recovery of carbon dioxide. More particularly, the invention relates to the integration of gas-turbine exhaust recirculation with reduced NOx emission.
Power generation systems that combust fuels containing carbon (e.g., fossil fuels) produce carbon dioxide (CO2) as a byproduct, because in the combustion, carbon is converted to CO2. Typically air is used as an oxidant for the fuel combustion forming NOx. Removal or recovery of the carbon dioxide (CO2) from power generation systems, such as from the exhaust of a gas turbine, is generally not economical due to low CO2 content and low (ambient) pressure of the exhaust. Therefore, unfortunately, the exhaust containing the CO2 is typically released to the atmosphere, and does not get sequestered into oceans, mines, oil wells, geological saline reservoirs, and so on. There is a need for a technique that provides for economical recovery of CO2 discharged from power generation systems (e.g., gas turbines) that rely on carbon-containing fuels and also reduce NOx formation.